


Dance with me?

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: DrauCor, Drinking, Flirty glances, Fluff, M/M, hinted relationship with Nyx and Titus, just dance with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: After a long day, the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive get together for some drinks.





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday everyone!
> 
> This piece was inspired by a few of the videos I saw from Pomex over the weekend, and the song Calling for Rain. 
> 
> Short, sweet, but could possibly be more?

Cor sat in the corner of the bar, nursing his beer, watching the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive mingle. It has been a long, grueling day for both groups. No casualties had happened yet, but there were a few people in severe to critical condition in the med ward. He sighed and took another sip. It was all part of the job, putting your life on the line to protect the citizens and the royal family, but knowing that didn’t make it any easier when things didn’t go as planned. 

As he scanned over the crowd, his eyes locked on with Titus Drautos. The captain was having a beer as well, talking with a mix of people. Titus had smirked when he noticed Cor looking, which made Cor look away, a slight flush spreading across his face. He shook his head and ignored the looks that were now being shot his way. 

In the midst of him trying to ignore Titus, and the bar being so loud, he didn’t hear Nyx walk up beside him. “So, Cor the Immortal actually takes a break from time to time to mingle with the locals?” 

Cor jumped ever so slightly, and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not immune to social interactions, Nyx. Typically I’m just too busy to partake and enjoy them. Tonight was… the exception to the rule I suppose.” Cor shrugged, and took another, longer drink of his beer, setting it down a little too hard. 

Nyx chuckled and sat down in the chair next to him. “It’s nice to see you out though. And Drautos, even if the circumstances aren’t ideal.” He waved his hand up to get the bartender’s attention, and held up two fingers. “Next drink’s on me.”

Cor just nodded, finishing his first and sliding the empty bottle towards the edge of the table. He glanced up to see Titus laughing, which made him smile. “How much have you guys been able to get him to drink tonight?”

Nyx shrugged. “Not sure. We had a couple beers before Crowe ordered a round of shots, then I ordered another. Looks like he’s back to beer though.” 

A waitress stopped by with two more beers, and two shots. Nyx looked confused as he handed her money for the beers. 

“Drautos ordered the shots for you two.” she replied to his confused look before heading back to the bar.

Cor snorted. He hadn’t planned on drinking more than one beer, but he wasn’t going to turn down the free alcohol. “Well, bottoms up?” He picked up his shot, raised it up to Nyx, and then looked across the room at Titus, who also lifted a shot. The three of them downed their shots and slammed the shot glasses down. 

Cor shuddered involuntarily. “Holy shit, what did he order us?”

Nyx laughed and slapped him on the back. “It’s supposedly new, I think they just mixed a few of the strongest spirits they had back there and bottled it. Don’t want too many of these in a row.”

“Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what happens when you’ve had too many of these?” Cor looked at him with an amused expression on his face. 

Giving him a crinkly grin, Nyx just shrugged. 

Cor rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the beers. “Uh huh, that tells me my answer.”

Following suit, Nyx took a drink before giving Cor a look. 

“What?” 

Nyx raises an eyebrow. “He’s been watching you all night, you know.”

While taking a drink, Cor took a chance and glaces towards Titus who was in fact glancing back in their direction. He quickly looked away, setting the beer down. He felt warm, but he couldn’t decide if it was from the teasing glances, the alcohol, or from both. He told himself it was from the alcohol, but he knew he was lying to himself. 

“I knew it. You two have a thing.” Nyx smacked the table, laughing. “I can see it all over your face, Marshal. Alcohol makes you easier to read.”

“We do not, and I am not.” Cor glared at Nyx, which only made him laugh more. 

“Oh, come on. I have seen the way you have looked at him, and trust me, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Nyx leaned back in his chair, running his hand through his hair. “I mean, you’re definitely something good to look at, and I don’t mind sharing.”

Cor closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What had he gotten himself into? He just wanted a drink, just one, and then he would head home, shower, and sleep. 

Nyx nudged him. “What, cat got your tongue? You’re both adults. Not getting any younger, and the risk of dying keeps getting higher. Indulge a little.” he leaned over and got really close to Cor’s ear to whisper, “and he is fantastic in bed.”

Cor choked, and began to blush, not expecting Nyx to be so brash. “Nyx!” He hissed. 

“There it is!” Nyx grinned. “Just trust me for once, okay?” He winked, grabbed his beer and got up, sauntering off towards the little DJ booth off in the corner, before he made his way over to Titus. 

Cor just shook his head, grabbed his beer and downed it. “Fuck it.” He grumbled to himself. His original plans had been thrown out the window, so he resigned himself to seeing what would come next, which he found he didn’t have to wait long for. 

The music had shifted to an upbeat, almost salsa or tango like song, likely chosen by Nyx. The beat was catchy and he found himself moving side to side in his seat before he realized Titus was almost to his table. 

Cor looked up and swallowed as he watched Titus stop in front of his table. “Dance with me, Marshal.”

Cor pursed his lips. Dance? Really? “I don’t dance, Captain.” 

Titus cocked his head to the side, smiled, and held out his hand. “Doesn’t matter, we’ve both had a bit to drink. Dance with me, Marshal.” 

Cor looked at the hand as he listened to the music.

_“You know there's something that's hidden within  
When you close your eyes, you can't help but to think…”_

He felt like something smacked him right in the chest, and knew he couldn’t quit running away from his feelings, whatever they were. Cor stood up, swayed a bit, and took Titus’s hand. “This isn’t going to end well, I hope you realize that.”

“Just move your hips, you’ll be fine.” Titus grinned and dragged him to the makeshift dance floor. 

Cor felt ridiculous at first, so many people watching, but brought his attention to Titus who had turned around and grabbed his other hand. He was swaying his hips and rocking his body to the beat, pulling Cor’s arms with him to get him moving too. 

Cor sighed, trying to move his body with the music. He felt stiff and awkward, and just wanted to slink off the dance floor and hide back in the corner. “Titus.. I’m just.. I can’t… This isn’t...”

Titus pulled him closer, placing a hand on his hip, moving him with the beat. “You can. See? Just move your hips with the music.” 

Instinctively, Cor put both hands on Titus’s shoulders and let him guide him on the dance floor. He blushed as they continued to get closer and closer, but also felt more relaxed and let the music flow through. 

Titus now had both hands on Cor’s hips and brought him in so they were grinding against each other while they danced. He smiled and rested his forehead against Cor’s. “I told you it would be fine.”

Cor bit his bottom lip and pressed himself closer, which elicited a groan from the other man. “Mmm.. I suppose it is.” 

“You’re a fucking tease as well.” Titus growled

Cor snorted. “It’s in my nature.” he paused and looked him in the eye. “Captain.” He smirked and purposefully rocked his hips up in line with the music.

With another growl, Titus grabbed Cor’s head and kissed him with a fiery passion. Cor whimpered, wrapping his arms around Titus’s neck, returning the kiss with that same passion. 

Off in the corner, Nyx smacked Crowe’s arm, made a grabby hand, and grinned. “See? I fucking told you it was just a matter of time.”

Crowe glared at him and put money in his hand. “Yeah yeah, shut up. What’s the Captain gonna do to you when he finds out you made a bet on him?”

Nyx shrugged. “Eh, I’ll handle it when it comes.” 

The music was slowly shifted into a slower paced song, which cued the men to pull away from each other. Breathing heavily, Cor nuzzled against Titus’s cheek.

“Captain…” He whispered softly.

“Thanks for the dance, Marshal.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Alcohol makes all the inhibitions go down.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! There may be more coming from this ;)  
As always, I appreciate all comments, kudos, shares, whatever. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on social, my Twitter is @nursexxmorphine


End file.
